


You Promised

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, References to Suicide, Refuse Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody gives a damn who dies anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

Inspired by Run Home and The City Failed by The Last Days. If you want to draw this out into a comic, I would love to post it with this story.

* * *

 

Sometimes, they would ask him what it was like.

To see the great Commander Shepard die in his arms, the feeling of pain so fresh in his limbs he could have sworn that he had absorbed of all of his lover's pain. Rain pouring so hard on them it felt as if they were drowning.

Nobody smiled at him, much less anyone, anymore.

They kept coming, steadily, slowly, until there wasn't much left to speak of. They destroyed what was left of that wonderful place he'd called home, like so many others. To have watched it crumble with his own eyes, though, and not through the safety of the vids... that made it worse.

His bed was so cold now.

There wasn't time to take the body offworld, to give him the burial amongst the stars he would have wanted. They had to sedate him just to let go without injurying anymore innocent bystanders. When he woke up, alone in the medbay, it appeared as though a tornado had swept through.

The kiss of metal against his lips was even colder.

For a time, there had been pills to swallow, therapists to grunt to, journalists to suffer through- but it just wasn't the same without Shepard on his shoulder, going through each battle with him.

The engagement ring sat in the drawer, forever gaining cobwebs.

The Reapers destroyed everything and everyone. Most of the Normandy crew hadn't even buried yet; there was too much to worry about now that their plan had failed.

One pull and it'll all be over, he told himself.

He'd seen friends and family ripped apart before his very eyes, but nothing compared to the pain of losing Shepard, humanity's last hope. Eyes had turned to him, his lover, his second in command, his most trusted friend, to fix this mess they had gotten in, but he could only raise his hands in defeat.

All they could do was wait for their time to come, he had said.


End file.
